Lockon Stratos, a Gentleman
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: Lockon Stratos had always been a gentleman. But sometimes, being a gentleman only brought him literal pain. And the cause? Tieria Erde.


Title : Lockon Stratos, a Gentleman

Author : DnKS – giRLs

Rating : PG

Pairing : The barest hint of Lockon-Tieria

Disclaimer: We hold claim over neither these characters nor the story

Warning: Er… kinda crack-ish?

Lockon Stratos always prided himself of being a gentleman. It was just the way he was. That fact did not change even after he was stripped off from his past and started his supposedly brand new future. He boarded the Ptolemaios with his so called 'code of ethics' intact and ready to use. And that was why, he thought, that he managed to talk so calmly with Sumeragi Li Noriega without staring at her chest.

Much.

"And so, if you follow this corridor you'll come to the meeting room," the woman said to him. He watched as she opened a door and he moved politely aside to give her first entry.

"Ladies first," he said with a smile.

"Aren't you a fine gentleman?" the woman he just knew as Miss. Sumeragi said to him and he could smell a wisp of alcohol from her breath. He frowned a little but said none as he followed her into the room. The woman surely had just drunk a fair amount of alcoholic beverage before meeting him. While such thing was something he himself would not do, he felt it was not his right to judge a lady of her choice of snifter.

Again, it was his gentlemanly side speaking.

"This room was usually used for briefing," the woman explained to him. "But seeing that all of you have yet to gather, it seems this room will not be of use for the near future."

"Have the others not assembled yet?" he asked.

"Not all of them, just…"

Her words stopped as the door to the room opened. They both turned their heads to look at the newcomer. Lockon found himself grinned inwardly as one word formed in his brain.

Cute.

The newcomer turned out to be a slight girl in pink cardigan clutching a handful of documents to her chest. Lockon silently appreciated her shoulder length straight hair and her twinkling eyes hidden beneath a pair of glasses. Well, he thought with a smile, he always had a thing for schoolgirl type. It seemed his days would not be as boring as what he had initially thought.

"Ah, Tieria, perfect timing," Sumeragi said. "Please allow me to introduce you. Lockon Stratos, this is Tieria Erde, your fellow Gundam Meister. Tieria, this is Lockon Stratos. He just got on board so he will need your guidance. I hope you two would get along fine."

A Meister, he thought. Cute and capable of fighting. Damn, she was really his type.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand. Tieria seemed to eye his hand guardedly for a second before she accepted it. Once those slender fingers touched his hand, Lockon did the most suitable thing in his mind. He gently raised that hand to his lips and gave a feathery kiss to those fingers.

"My beautiful lady," he murmured before releasing the hand. He watched in somewhat smug victory as Tieria's eyes widen and her cheeks turned red. The girl seemed to be stuttering for words. Really cute, he thought, to be speechless after such simple act of kissing her palm.

There was a loud cackling sound from his side interrupting the perfect moment of silence. He turned his head with slight annoyance and realized that Sumeragi was trying so hard to stiffen her laughter. The woman even had to clutch her stomach to stop her from laughing out loud. He just stared at her. He did not know what she was found so funny.

"Beautiful lady?" Sumeragi wheezed between her laughter. "Oh, Lockon Stratos, surely you cannot say so… with that flat chest… why… I don't know that you… oh I never laughed this hard for ages…"

He frowned. Sure he could see that Tieria had really flat chest, moreover so if he compared it with Sumeragi's, but that did not mean she was less beautiful in his eyes. Implying it to be so was just impolite in his opinion. A quick look at Tieria's direction supplied his eyes with the view of even more reddened face. She looked embarrassed, he thought, and a little furious.

So, like a gentleman he was, Lockon Stratos tried to save the day by giving his most dazzling smile to Tieria.

"Don't worry," he said charmingly. "You still make a beautiful lady even with your flat chest."

It took three seconds before he felt a heavy blow delivered to his head and made him black out instantly. It took him three hours to regain his consciousness with a feeling as if he had just been struck by a truck. It took him three days to come to realization that Tieria Erde was not a sweet schoolgirl but a boy with quick temper and sharp tongue. And it took him more than three months for the pain in his head to finally subside. Yet after all those things, one thing remained the same.

He smirked impishly as he watched Tieria scribbling something on his mission report. He still thought that Tieria Erde was cute, no matter what.

- end -


End file.
